


Need

by Xeantha



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeantha/pseuds/Xeantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru was always sure he has a specific type; cute girls with soft hair, bright eyes, friendly smiles. Well, no, he supposes he also likes cool girls, with looks that could kill, and an attitude that leaves him breathless. Maybe even nerdy girls, the ones that peer shyly over their glasses in just the right way to make his heart stop. Either way, Kaoru Hakaze’s taste came down to one common factor: girls.</p><p>So why then, Kaoru asks himself with closed eyes, can't he keep his eyes off of that guy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I suppose the first thing I should say this is the first time I've written a story in two years or so. Damn you enstars.  
> This idea has been in my mind since the beginning of the summer camp event, I wanted to wait until I could read some translations of it but I had to get it out of my system RIP.  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy, like I said its been years since I've typed up this many words so don't expect too much from me.

Kaoru was always sure he had a specific type; cute girls with soft hair, bright eyes, friendly smiles. Well, no, he supposes he also likes cool girls, with looks that could kill, and an attitude that leaves him breathless. Maybe even nerdy girls, the ones that peer shyly over their glasses in just the right way to make his heart stop. Either way, Kaoru Hakaze’s taste came down to one common factor: girls.

So why then, Kaoru asks himself with closed eyes, can't he keep his eyes off of that guy?

Kaoru sighs through his nose, moving his arms from his knees and placing his hands on the warm wet stone beneath him. He struggles to keep his eyes closed. He knows if he opens them, his gaze will inevitably wander to him. To distract himself, Kaoru tries to focus on his other senses; The heat of the sun on his damp skin, the rushing water flowing between his toes. Leaves rustling in the wind play a natural soothing melody. Kaoru sighs again, peacefully this time. If he can just keep himself distracted like this, maybe he'll forget--

A yell and a sudden wave of water crashing against him ruin Kaoru’s short-lived blissfulness. Sputtering and coughing up the water he swallowed, he opens his eyes to glare at the culprit.

“Oops! Sorry Kaoru-chan-senpai!” Mitsuru says, his childish tone and smile not seeming very apologetic. Before Kaoru can complain about being thoroughly soaked again when he was almost dry, another voice calls out.

“Tenma, you need to be more careful.” It’s Adonis's voice, Kaoru acknowledges regretfully. Just when he was so close to forgetting about the dark-skinned boy. Resisting the urge to stare at the direction of the voice, Kaoru briefly considers running away. No good. His legs, his entire body actually, refuse to move. Kaoru can hear faint whispers of a conversation, but his mind is spinning so fast he can't make out any words. Then he hears splashing footsteps. Letting go of the breath he never realized he was holding, Kaoru relaxes, assuming Adonis left. When he turns his head to meet an unexpected pair of amber eyes inches from his face Kaoru screams.

The amber eyes are unflinching in their gaze nonetheless, but they soften slightly. “Hakaze-senpai…” Adonis speaks slowly from where he's squatted next to Kaoru, “Are you all right?”

Kaoru swallows hard in a vain attempt to find his words. This is all too much. With such little distance between them, Kaoru can see the smallest details on Adonis's handsome (Kaoru winces internally for even letting the word handsome come to mind) face. “I never noticed you have freckles…” he mutters absently, fingers twitching to reach out for one if the faint specks on Adonis's cheek.

“Huh?”

“...Oh!” The realization hits Kaoru a few moments too late. “Nothing, nothing!” He opens and closes his mouth a few more times before his voice finds him again. “Uh so… What did you want again?”

“I asked if you're all right.” Adonis shifts on his feet, drawing Kaoru’s attention from his face to his calves, sculpted and shining. His eyes can't help but wander along the rest of his body, his pecs, his biceps-- Kaoru bites the inside of his cheek to force his brain to stop before he can think any harder about the boy's body.

Kaoru attempts to laugh, but the noise from his throat is more like a nervous whine. “I'm fine Adonis-kun. I mean, aside from the lack of girls here.” He doesn't know whether to congratulate or smack himself for his pathetic effort to retain his heterosexuality.

Adonis stares at Kaoru for another long moment. If the heat on Kaoru’s face is something other than the summer sun, Adonis doesn't comment. Instead, he nods slowly and rises to his feet. “If you need anything, Hakaze-senpai,” he says in his usual steady tone (which is making Kaoru’s heart beat unusually fast), “please let me know.” As Adonis turns and leaves, Kaoru can't help but look at the boy in passing, and bites his cheek again in punishment.

\---

Since their last encounter, Kaoru finds it harder and harder to keep Adonis out of his mind. Swift, stolen glances turn to long gazes. The way Adonis's arm flexes as he brushes his wet bangs to the side, the rippling of his abdominal muscles with every breath, his soft lips, the curve of his throat; Kaoru takes it all in, as if the spell will be lost forever if he so much as blinks.

Let the damn spell be gone, he thinks bitterly to himself. He doesn't want this. He doesn't want to be attracted those sharp features, those toned muscles, that short, careless hair style. He grinds his teeth helplessly. Just how did he find himself drawn to another man, one so masculine at that. He isn't gay or bi, he likes girls and girls only. That's as true as his name is Kaoru Hakaze, isn't it?

Unfortunately for Kaoru, the very moment he assures himself of his straightness is the moment Adonis's turns his head and locks eyes with him. The moment is brief, as Kaoru quickly turns away and Adonis walks off. Despite the briefness, Kaoru finds that all-too-familiar heat return to his face.

All he can do in this moment is let the most colorful swears run through his mind. He can't believe how fucking unfair this is.

\---

Even as the moon relieves the sun of its daily struggle, Kaoru’s mind is not relieved of his. Groaning and rubbing his eyes, Kaoru stares blankly at the tent's ceiling. Undead is supposed to share this little tent, but being a creature of the night, Rei is off in the darkness, and Koga being… Koga, is somewhere else too. That means it's only him and Adonis in the cramped tent.

This is the fucking worst, Kaoru thinks.

With the absence of the other two, Kaoru is free to stretch his arms across the tent floor. He knows that Adonis's face is only inches from his fingertips now, but he refuses to turn his head, fearing he'll only worsen his predicament. Even without seeing him, however, just the very presence of Adonis, his soft, steady breathing, is enough to drive Kaoru mad.

So what if he likes a boy? Maybe he'll even like two or more boys someday. Boys like other boys all the time. After all, he's probably the only straight kid in all of Yumenosaki Academy.

Or was.

Kaoru barks out a quiet laugh, amused at how his self-proclaimed straight persona has crumbled because of one guy. Propping himself up on one elbow, he takes a deep breath before he turns to the other boy.

“Adonis-kun.” His voice is hesitant, so weak he barely hears it himself. Adonis stirs nonetheless, and Kaoru wonders if the boy has superhuman senses.

“Hakaze-senpai…” Adonis's eyes are still closed, but his voice conveys no drowsiness. “What is it?”

Kaoru swallows before he scoots closer to Adonis. “You told me…” Kaoru pauses to bite his cheek nervously. “That if I needed anything, to tell you, right?”

Slowly Adonis opens his eyes, his amber gaze calm as ever. “Yes,” He states simply.

“I need you.”

“What?”

“Can I kiss you, Adonis-kun?” The request comes out more desperate and urgent than he'd like, and he can't help but chastise himself internally for being so uncool.

He expects to be ignored, sternly rejected, maybe even pushed away, to receive some kind of negative response. Therefore, Kaoru’s heart leaps into his throat when Adonis replies with a quiet nod to the affirmative. Not one to go back on his resolve after coming this far, Kaoru places his shaking palm on Adonis's chest and plants a chaste kiss to his lips.

The kiss is… No different from kissing a girl. Kaoru expected to feel disgust, exhilaration, something new in the forbidden act, but it's nothing quite so exciting. Adonis's lips are very soft, and surprisingly pleasant, nothing more or less. After a few seconds, Kaoru pulls away. His heart is pumping at a nervous pace, and though Adonis's face is calm, his heart is beating erratically as well against Kaoru’s fingertips.

“Can I…” Kaoru licks his lips as he runs his free hand through Adonis's hair. “Can I kiss you again?”

Another nod.

As Kaoru leans in for a second kiss, he thinks to himself that this attraction might not be so bad after all.


End file.
